For All These Times
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Gregory had rules about love for a reason. This was exactly that reason.


**Title:** For All These Times  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** South Park  
 **Setting:** Unknown  
 **Pairing:** Craig Tucker/Gregory Of Yardale/Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak  
 **Characters:** Craig Tucker, Gregory Of Yardale, Tweek Tweak, OC: Gregory's Enemies  
 **Genre:** Romance/Angst  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 1032  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Violence, Heartbreak, Character Death, Unbeta'd  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Gregory had rules about love for a reason. This was exactly that reason.

 **AN:** Alright, so. I needed to write out some negative feelings, and what better way to do so than to make angsty things for my (current) favorite ship? My poor babies are getting abused again, but that's okay. They'll have a happier fic about them soon. ouo

 **For All These Times** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Gregory was, for once, at a loss.

In all of his years as a mercenary, he had never been met with an opponent that knew his number so damn well. He liked to keep his personal life private, his work life bleeding in only as necessary to provide him with cash to keep _having_ a personal life. This, though, this was so far out of his league that he cursed himself for being so stupid.

When he'd agreed to date Tweek, and, vicariously, Craig, he hadn't thought it would be something that would get around to his enemies. Of course, with how Tweek constantly needed physical validation, with how he thought he was the smallest lapdog, he supposed he should have seen this coming. Craig was easier to handle in a relationship setting, quiet, not necessarily needy, someone who he could have snarky fights with that was wholly unaffected. Something about that thought had his lip twitching like he wanted to smile.

But he wouldn't let himself be seen by these cretins.

No, he tamped down on that urge and spat blood at the bright light in his face, obscuring the view of the two men and one woman holding him hostage. He wouldn't have even let himself get caught, had it not been a desperate situation. Gregory had always been the kind of person to have six different ways out of every situation, having planned ahead for even the most mundane of events. Today, he had been caught off guard when someone had plucked Tweek off the bus and threatened his death if he didn't turn himself in.

Complying with their demands was not something he liked (they had punched him in the face twice to make him talk, and all he'd done was mourn his Adonis-like nose), and he found himself wanting to revert to cold-hearted and in control, even if he wasn't. These people, whoever they were or working for, had found out that he wasn't totally heartless, they'd found a way to make him weak, and they'd exploited it. This was what he'd worried about, what he'd laid awake over (even if there was that one time about his sleep-bragging), and now that it had happened…

"Hey!" The woman snapped a few times to draw him out of his thoughts, and he found himself looking into the light again, mind drained of all of its previous thoughts. While he had no idea when he'd decided that he was so involved with someone else that he'd give his life for them, he sat long enough to know it had happened, at some point. With a sigh conjured up from deep, deep down within his being, he resigned himself to his fate.

"Do what you will, but you had best not hurt either of them." There could be no promises, no guarantees that would make him feel better, but somehow he knew that his time was done.

"Do you have any last words?" One of the men asked, stepping up closer, but still wholly unidentifiable.

"I'd rather speak them to someone else, if you wouldn't mind." Gregory stated, formal and altogether said with a kind of knowledge beyond his years. The pair he could see looked between each other, and finally a cell phone was produced; It was his. The number for Tweek Tweak was pressed and, suddenly, the phone was pressed to his ear, and he listened to the ringing with a pull of dread at his stomach.

"Hello? P-Pantherella, where _are_ you?"

Blinking twice, Gregory stared in disbelief at a spot on the floor. Tweek didn't sound stressed, at least, not any more than usual, and, if anything, it was more disgruntled, like he'd missed dinner by working. When he didn't speak, the other filled the silence.

"Hello? Earth to Grego!" He knew how much Gregory hated it when he called him that, and it spurred him to speak.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it, angeldust." The word dropped from his lips before he could stop it, "Tonight was a…" He paused, looking up for a split second before his slate blue eyes fell back to his lap, "A bad night. But everything will be okay. Is Craig there with you?"

"Of course." Tweek laughed a little, scoffing playfully as if that question was just obscure. "When'll you be here?"

"Ah, that's a bit of a thorny question, love. I… Give Craig a hug for me, and tell him to kiss you for me. Under your jaw, that spot you like." Trying for a softer, kinder tone, he had to keep his eyes steely, his jaw set. Even if he was saying his final goodbyes, he wasn't about to show it on his face, the turmoil he felt in his chest. "I love you both." Choking that last bit out, he sucked in a deep breath and let it out through his nose. There it was, open and raw for everyone to see and hear. He had yet to say it, and it seemed to have caught Tweek off guard. However, the smile on his face could be heard in his voice.

"We love you, too, Gregory." Tweek practically chirped, and he could hear the sound of rustling before Craig echoed the token of affection.

"Love you, babe." Craig's nasally monotone was enough to almost have the Brit at his end, but he wouldn't let them see him fall. No, if he was going to go out, he was going to do it with at least one shred of his dignity left, and his hair impeccable.

"I'll see you two around." He managed, letting out a slower breath as he felt the cool metal pressure of a gun to the back of his head. "Tell Rudy and Twitch-" The gun cocked and he chuckled mirthlessly, "I love them, too. Goodnight, angeldust." With the phone pulled away and his fate sealed, Gregory waited for the final sound he would ever hear; would it be the click of the trigger or the explosion of the bullet? Tweek would have wanted to know, have his curiosity sated, but Gregory could hardly tell him, when it was over.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Wow, man. ;;; I guess that was pretty heavy. I've been having a lot of anxiety and things for the last week, and it's just been overdone so many times. I wake up feeling like I'm going to puke, and I push myself to keep going, even though I'm scared of literally everything. I just guess I needed to get this out. xD Until next time!


End file.
